


Запри замок и выбрось ключ

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Scenting, cuudly Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз знал, что идти в штаб незнакомых охотников одному – плохая идея. И теперь ему некого винить в том, что он оказался один на один с озверевшим оборотнем, который собирается разорвать его на части.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запри замок и выбрось ключ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Throw Away the Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972233) by [mommymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin). 



***

Стайлз знал, что глупо было в одиночку идти на разведку в штаб к незнакомым и очень странным охотникам, недавно прибывшим в город. И все равно сделал это.  
Что сказать? Он был обеспокоен. Они не проявляли особой активности, и это еще больше его настораживало. Бездействие означало, что они что-то замышляют. И это что-то не могло быть чем-то хорошим.  
Кроме того, штаб-квартира была всего лишь «подозрительной», и, по правде говоря, какова вероятность, что охотники знают, кто он такой? Если бы они его поймали, то решили бы, что он всего лишь обычный подросток, который болтается вокруг заброшенного здания в пятницу вечером, как делают все крутые пацаны. Правильно?  
Неправильно.  
Они знали, кто он такой.  
И какой.  
\- Так-так-так, волчий приятель, – говорит один из них, возникая позади Стайлза в максимально возможной угрожающей манере, с винтовкой на плече.  
\- Эээ, что? – произносит Стайлз, выпрямляясь. – О чем вы говорите? И почему у вас оружие?  
\- Хорошая попытка, пацан, – усмехается тот, – но мы в курсе, что ты тусишь с местными волками. Не представляю себе, зачем ты им нужен. Но мы знаем, что ты с ними.  
\- Ух, – все, что может ответить ему Стайлз. Это явно не самый удачный день в его жизни.  
\- Двигай внутрь, – командует охотник, пиная его.  
\- Эй! Полегче! – изображая протест против грубого обращения, Стайлз разворачивается на 360 градусов, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли выход. Выхода нет.  
Охотник вталкивает его в помещение склада и объявляет остальным:  
\- Смотрите, кого я поймал!  
Всего их шестеро. Черт побери. Это вроде как перебор.  
Один из них подходит к мужчине, который держит Стайлза за ворот рубашки, и улыбается.  
\- Ты поймал их человека. Хорошая работа. Я бы сказал, что он мог бы стать отличной приманкой для альфы, но… мы уже поймали его.  
У Стайлза расширяются зрачки. Дерек у них?  
\- Все правильно, – говорит главный охотник, радостно сверкнув глазами при взгляде на лицо Стайлза. – Он попался несколько часов назад. На самом деле, очень удачно, что ты тоже пришел. У нас появилась исключительная возможность протестировать, насколько хорошо работает препарат.  
\- Какой еще препарат? – спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Марш у нас химик, – говорит лидер, указывая на одного из мужчин, сидящего за столом, покрытым бумагами и картами. – Он изобрел препарат, который заставляет оборотней полностью терять контроль. Превращает их в бессмысленную машину для убийств, каковыми они на самом деле и являются.  
\- Они не такие, – выкрикивает Стайлз. – Зачем вы делаете это с ними?  
\- Мы не можем убить оборотня до тех пор, пока он не заслуживает этого, – охотно отвечает главарь. – Нужно придерживаться Кодекса, ты же знаешь.  
\- Обманщики, – говорит Стайлз.  
\- Победители, – поправляет мужчина. – Ты вскоре в этом убедишься на примере своего альфы.  
\- Он не мой альфа, – возражает Стайлз.  
Охотник пожимает плечами, явно не обеспокоенный этим заявлением.  
\- На самом деле, это не имеет значения. Я уверен, что он все равно будет раздавлен и уничтожен, когда действие препарата закончится, и он очнется, стоя в луже твоей крови.  
Стайлз дергается назад, надеясь сбежать, но двое охотников уже тянут его к грязной металлической двери с большим засовом посередине.  
\- Вы не можете этого сделать. Я человек! – кричит Стайлз. – Вы должны следовать Кодексу!  
Дверь скрипит, открываясь, и оказывается, что в комнате относительно светло, по сравнению с тем, как темно в остальной части склада. Но, опять же, ничего странного, учитывая, что охотники не могут видеть в темноте, а оборотни могут.  
\- Мы следуем Кодексу, – кричит главарь Стайлзу. – Как ужасно, что твой собственный альфа потерял контроль и порвал тебя на куски, когда ты всего лишь пытался помочь ему.  
Посмеиваясь, охотники вталкивают Стайлза в дверь.  
\- Нет! – кричит Стайлз, но дверь захлопывается. Он слышит звук задвигаемого тяжелого металлического засова, и его кулаки бесполезно колотят по толстой двери. – Черт побери!  
Злость на охотников рассеивается, как дым, когда он слышит низкое рычание, идущее откуда-то сзади. Он медленно поворачивает голову.  
Дерека в волчьей форме было бы достаточно, чтобы напугать Стайлза до мурашек, но сейчас он выглядит настолько диким и злым, что кровь стынет в жилах.  
\- Дерек… – говорит Стайлз мягко, в то время как его сердце колотится где-то в горле. Он медленно и осторожно оборачивается. Одной рукой забирается в карман, в то время как вторая производит успокаивающий жест, впрочем, абсолютно бесполезный. – Это я. Стайлз. Ты меня знаешь. Просто Стайлз. Не опасный. Всего лишь старина Стайлз, маленький и слабый.  
Дерек рычит на него и щелкает зубами.  
\- Похоже, это не имеет значения, – говорит Стайлз и сглатывает. – Тебе все равно. Ты просто собираешься убить меня. Отлично.  
Ему хочется броситься прочь, но он понимает, что бегство лишь спровоцирует преследование. Сейчас Стайлзу нужно сдерживать Дерека, не давая повода напасть.  
Слишком поздно, понимает он, когда Дерек начинает приближаться.  
Стайлз сжимает в ладони банку с отчаянием человека, рискующего потерять что-то более дорогое, чем жизнь.  
Оглушающий шум, как будто разрывают дешевый бумажный пакет, наполняет комнату, и Дерека с силой отбрасывает от барьера из рябиновой золы. Идеальный круг десяти футов в диаметре очерчен вокруг волка. Банка оказывается пустой, когда Стайлз достает ее, чтобы проверить.  
Дерек ходит по кругу, еще более разъяренный. Его глаза красны, как никогда. Он напрыгивает на барьер, только лишь для того, чтобы быть отброшенным назад с такой же силой. Он поднимается на ноги, откидывает голову назад и издает оглушительный вой. Стайлз падает на колени, прикрывает руками уши и зажмуривает глаза.  
Когда он вновь открывает их, Дерек смотрит на него, внимательно и злобно. Стайлз для него – один из тех, кто повинен в его заключении, и, судя по ярости в глазах, он не может дождаться, когда освободится, чтобы получить возможность разорвать Стайлза на части.  
\- Я знаю, что ты сейчас зол, Дерек, – осторожно произносит Стайлз. – Но, думаю, ты потом пожалеешь, если я позволю тебе убить меня. Так что давай просто переждем это, и надеюсь, препарат перестанет действовать до того, как охотники откроют дверь и заметят, что я определенно не мертв.  
Дерек рычит и усаживается на землю. Стайлз не уверен, понял ли тот его слова, или это просто совпадение. Стайлз тоже устраивается поудобнее, приготовившись к ожиданию. Он замечает, что Дерек ни на секунду не спускает с него глаз.  
Даже спустя полчаса, Дерек ни разу не отводит взгляда от Стайлза. Это начинает по-настоящему действовать на нервы.  
\- Полагаю, они уверены, что ты убил меня, даже не видят необходимости проверить, – говорит Стайлз со своего места, прислонившись к стене. – Вероятно, они не откроют эту дверь до тех пор, пока не решат, что делать с тобой дальше.  
Не похоже, чтобы Дерек понял хоть что-то из того, что было сказано. Но даже это не отбивает у Стайлза охоту поговорить.  
\- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что ты – это ты? Я имею в виду, ты осознаешь, что где-то внутри ты человек, и знаешь меня, и обычно стараешься не убить, несмотря на твои постоянные угрозы? Или это все просто стерлось из памяти? Почему-то я думаю, что второе. Чел, что они тебе дали?  
Дерек не отвечает, по-прежнему не сводя глаз со Стайлза.  
\- Боже, ты ужасен, – жалуется Стайлз, перекатываясь на бок и наблюдая за Дереком краем глаза. Что-то хрустит в кармане, и Стайлз с любопытством заглядывает в него. Это пакет с шоколадными вафлями.  
\- О, да. Забыл, что положил их туда. Отлично, самое время перекусить.  
Стайлз разрывает обертку, и Дерек усаживается напротив, явно любопытствуя. Стайлз не знает, что с этим делать. Едят ли озверевшие оборотни арахисовое масло и шоколад? Или шоколад вреден для них, как для собак? Стайлз качает головой. Это абсурд. Скотт ест шоколад, и ему не становится от этого хуже.  
Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. В этот момент тот больше напоминает щенка, чем волка, и Стайлз не может удержаться, чтобы не запечатлеть в памяти этот образ. Он протягивает батончик Дереку.  
\- Хочешь?  
Дерек наклоняет голову и коротко рычит перед тем, как приблизиться и понюхать. Рука Стайлза по другую сторону барьера, но Дерек явно выучил, где именно находится невидимая стена, потому что даже не толкается в нее носом, видимо, чует ее на расстоянии. Он тянется за батончиком, но не может преодолеть барьер из рябиновой золы. Стайлз хмурится.  
\- Ты откусишь мою чертову руку или не станешь? – он вздыхает и подбрасывает батончик в воздух над линией. – Лови.  
Дерек ловит.  
Он грызет кончик батончика, а потом практически заглатывает его. Стайлз представляет, что с его рукой могли бы обойтись подобным образом, и морщится.  
Внимание Дерека концентрируется на батончике в руке Стайлза. Ему явно нравятся шоколадные вафли. И его не удовлетворяет один единственный кусок. Видя, что Стайлз не предлагает ему свой, Дерек начинает рычать. Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
\- Ты же шутишь, правда? А что буду есть я? Ты хочешь, чтобы я голодал?  
Если перевести рычание Дерека на человеческий язык, оно явно означает что-то вроде «да пошел ты».  
\- Ух. Отлично, – говорит Стайлз и подбрасывает свой батончик.  
Рычание резко обрывается, когда Дерек ловит его в воздухе. Стайлз скрещивает руки и скулит.  
\- Жадный ублюдок, – говорит он.  
Дерек колеблется. Он смотрит на Стайлза, на батончик, снова на Стайлза.  
И резким движением протягивает его назад.  
Стайлз вздрагивает. Это может быть ловушкой, и Дерек просто пытается заставить Стайлза перейти через барьер, чтобы действительно откусить ему руку.  
Или он вновь учится быть человеком.  
Стайлз смотрит на него настороженно. Дерек, кажется, понимает его нерешительность, и движением, от которого ученые сошли бы с ума, будь Дерек лабораторным шимпанзе, перебрасывает батончик через барьер, имитируя действия Стайлза.  
Стайлз ловит его и удивленно моргает. Ему начинает казаться, что озверевший Дерек относится к нему куда лучше, чем обычный.  
Дерек наблюдает за Стайлзом, словно ждет, когда тот доест. Стайлз выжидает, а потом разламывает батончик и перебрасывает половинку Дереку.  
Дерек ловит и смотрит, так, будто больше уже не понимает, что с ним делать.  
Стайлз указывает жестами на них обоих, откусывает немного и бормочет:  
\- Делиться. Это прекрасная вещь, бро.  
Дерек по-прежнему выглядит неуверенно, и Стайлз делает рукой жест «давай».  
\- Ешь. Это тебе. От всего моего доброго сердца.  
Дерек медленно подносит батончик ко рту и, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от Стайлза, ест. Гораздо медленнее, чем первый.  
Стайлз кивает.  
\- Круто, – и откусывает следующий кусочек.  
Спустя еще сорок минут Стайлз устает от ничегонеделанья, и Дерек тоже выглядит несколько заскучавшим; в любом случае, он гораздо менее враждебен. По крайней мере, это что-то.  
Стайлз снова ложится на пол, в этот раз лицом к Дереку. Дерек смотрит на него заинтересованно и, спустя мгновение, тоже ложится и повторяет позу Стайлза. Стайлз поднимает бровь.  
Интересно.  
На пробу Стайлз протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев края барьера.  
Дерек повторяет его движение.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, улыбаясь.  
Он двигает рукой на несколько дюймов влево, и рука Дерека следует за ним. Потом он двигает ее назад, вправо, и Дерек делает то же самое.  
Стайлз хихикает – и тут же смущается произведенного звука. Кажется, Дерека это не волнует. Если на то пошло, он выглядит заинтересованным.  
\- Ты играешь со мной? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Ты такой странный…  
Он двигает рукой вправо и влево; приподнимает ее на несколько дюймов над землей; шевелит пальцами; двигает ими так, будто медленно барабанит по столу. Дерек повторяет каждое его движение. Иногда на кончиках пальцев поблескивают когти, напоминая Стайлзу, что всего лишь час назад Дерек пытался убить его. Сейчас, однако… Сейчас Стайлз больше ни в чем не уверен. Может быть, он приручил волка Дерека, и это оказалось настолько просто сделать. Может быть, его волк достаточно заскучал, чтобы играть с человеком способом, не включающим зубы.  
Дерек внезапно настораживается, поворачиваясь к двери. Стайлз оглядывается назад, но не может ничего различить. Потом засов начинает выскальзывать из запора, и Стайлз поднимается. Он заходит за другую сторону барьера, чтобы Дерек оказался между ним и охотниками, пусть даже тот не может ничего сделать из-за золы. Дерек поднимается на ноги и рычит, а Стайлз пытается решить, хорошая или плохая идея освободить Дерека, когда дверь распахивается.  
Сначала в проеме появляются стволы, явно готовые уложить Дерека, если он соберется напасть.  
\- Какого черта? – слышится через дверь.  
\- Он все еще жив! – кричит один из головорезов, уставившись на Стайлза и не веря своим глазам.  
Тогда мужчина опускает взгляд и замечает линию из золы.  
\- Этот парень маг! – кричит он, и остальные охотники врываются в комнату. Они уже не держат оружие в руках, поскольку угроза того, что Дерек может порвать их на части, на данный момент утратила силу.  
Стайлз бросает резкий взгляд на главаря, и мужчина смеется.  
\- Мы недооценили тебя, – говорит он.  
\- Не вини себя за это. Большинство людей меня недооценивает, – отвечает Стайлз спокойно.  
\- Однако мне интересно, что такой умный мальчик, как ты, собирается делать дальше. Кажется, у тебя не слишком большой выбор.  
\- У меня его никогда не бывает, – говорит Стайлз и приближает носок обуви к линии из золы, – поэтому я привык рисковать, когда не остается другого выхода.  
Мужчина настороженно смотрит на его ногу.  
\- Не стоит, молодой человек. Это не слишком разумный поступок.  
Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
\- На самом деле, я не настолько умен, как все думают, – и разрушает единственный барьер, отделяющий всех, кто находится в комнате, от кровавой и мучительной смерти.  
Охотники поднимают свои ружья так быстро, как это возможно для человека. Но Дерек не человек. И он слишком быстр для них. Они успевают сделать несколько выстрелов, но ни один из них не попадает в цель. Первым Дерек приканчивает главаря, разрывая ему горло, и вскоре оставшиеся охотники следуют за ним. Кровь растекается вокруг них, пугающе повторяя формой круг, в котором Дерек был заключен до этого.  
Но Дерек может выйти из этого круга – и он выходит.  
Он шагает к Стайлзу, и тот понимает, что пропал. Рябиновая зола разбросана по всей комнате, а у него недостаточно силы, чтобы призвать ее назад и вновь использовать. Он безоружен, и у него нет шансов завладеть оружием кого-то из убитых охотников, потому что между ними и Стайлзом находится Дерек. И в любом случае, Стайлз не хочет в него стрелять.  
Он приседает и сползает по стенке, глядя, как Дерек подходит к нему. Когда Дерек нависает над ним, Стайлз наклоняет голову и кричит, понимая, что это бесполезно. Тем не менее через некоторое время он понимает, что все еще жив и не истекает кровью. Он осторожно поднимает голову – Дерек смотрит на него с болезненной гримасой на лице.  
\- Ум… – говорит Стайлз. – Привет, что ли, приятель… Ты в порядке?  
Стайлз не совсем понимает, что происходит, но Дерек не пытается убить его прямо сейчас, а значит, есть надежда, что он и вовсе не собирается это делать.  
Дерек наклоняется, чтобы вдохнуть запах волос Стайлза, и тот вздрагивает так сильно, что это удивляет их обоих. Дерек моргает, и Стайлзу впервые в жизни нечего сказать.  
Затем Дерек, кажется, принимает решение. Он наклоняется, поднимает Стайлза и перебрасывает его через плечо. Стайлз издает вопль, но, бессильный остановить альфу, повисает на Дереке и позволяет вынести себя из жуткой комнаты.  
Стайлз не удивляется, когда Дерек приносит его в дом Хейлов. Даже в нынешнем состоянии, руководимый только примитивными инстинктами, он считает это место своим домом. Вероятно, так будет всегда. Может быть, поэтому Дерек выглядит таким неприкаянным.  
Стайлз не очень доволен, когда Дерек роняет его на пол посреди выгоревшей спальни наверху, и пытается упаковать в кучу закопченных штор и простыней.  
\- Нет, Дерек. Нет. Это вредно для здоровья. Я могу умереть, надышавшись этой гадостью.  
Дерек не обращает на него внимания.  
Как только Стайлз бережно завернут в потемневшее от грязи и копоти тряпье, Дерек карабкается на него и сворачивается сверху.  
Стайлз моргает.  
\- Ум, что? Я не… я не слишком уверен, что ты делаешь… – Стайлз пытается двинуть рукой.  
Дерек ворчит. Это не рычание. Не совсем. Но Стайлз распознает в нем предупреждение.  
\- Ладно, я остаюсь, прямо здесь. Да. Не двигаюсь ни на дюйм. Понял.  
Стайлз вздыхает, и его дыхание ерошит волосы Дерека. Это заставляет волка прильнуть ближе и засунуть голову прямо под подбородок Стайлза. Стайлз мягко трется об него щекой и надеется, что это выглядит, как жест привязанности, а не агрессии или чего-то подобного. Зубы Дерека возле его горла, в буквальном смысле этого слова. Не самое лучшее время его злить.  
Дерек коротко и шумно выдыхает через нос, и Стайлз думает, что должно быть какое-то слово, означающее нечто среднее между пыхтением и фырканьем.  
Стайлз трется щекой о макушку Дерека, поскольку ничего другого ему не остается. Волосы у него густые и мягкие, и Стайлз внезапно благодарен Дереку, что не может двигать руками, и поэтому не перебирает пряди и не пропускает сквозь пальцы, как бы ему хотелось, будь ему позволено это делать или вроде того.  
Дерек с минуту лежит смирно, затем внезапно вздрагивает и трется лицом о щеку Стайлза.  
Стайлз отодвигается.  
\- О боже, я только что заполучил самый худший ожог от щетины в истории. А мы даже не целовались. Разве это честно? – Стайлз ненадолго замолкает. – Ээээ, я не имел в виду, что хотел бы целоваться с тобой или что-то такое. Ну то есть не совсем… Ты, разумеется, охренительно сексуален, но я бы не стал, я имею в виду… – Стайлз обрывает сам себя.  
Он взволнован, и отчаянно пытается не обращать внимания на то, как Дерек прикасается к нему, что является самой сложной вещью, которую Стайлз когда-либо пытался (и безуспешно) сделать за всю жизнь. Потому что, по правде говоря, он хочет поцеловать Дерека. Просто наброситься на его рот с горячим, грязным поцелуем или же, в качестве альтернативы, обцеловать его во всех прочих местах в эквивалентном количестве. Стайлз знает, что у него красное лицо, и счастлив, что Дерек не в том состоянии, чтобы понимать или догадываться, почему.  
\- Я даже не знаю, почему я оправдываюсь. Ты же не можешь понять меня.  
Дерек наклоняет голову, изучая Стайлза. Потом придвигается ближе и чуть прикусывает челюсть Стайлза. Тот дергается назад или, по крайней мере, пытается, насколько это возможно сделать, будучи начинкой для буррито из одеял.  
Дерек отстраняется, чтобы проследить за странной реакцией Стайлза. Он вновь кусает Стайлза, на этот раз всем телом вжимаясь в него.  
Взволнован – это больше не то слово, которым Стайлз может описать себя.  
\- Дерек, что ты делаешь? Перестань, – протестует Стайлз. Но он даже не может поднять руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его, а если бы мог, он не думает, что это кончилось бы по-хорошему, не с таким Дереком.  
Стайлз дрожит и хватает ртом воздух, и он не уверен, от возбуждения ли это, или от страха, или от того и другого. Нет, определенно, от того и другого, думает он, когда тело Дерека вдавливается в него еще сильнее.  
\- Дерек, остановись, – умоляет Стайлз, и, должно быть, что-то в его голосе достигает одурманенного разума Дерека, потому что волк отстраняется и долгое мгновение смотрит на него. В конце концов, он полностью слезает со Стайлза и усаживается в дальнем углу комнаты, скорчившийся и удрученный.  
Стайлз пользуется возможностью освободиться от пут, но когда Дерек резко смотрит на него поверх скрещенных на коленях рук, Стайлз решает хорошенько подумать, прежде чем продолжать. Оба какое-то время тихо смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Прости меня, – говорит Стайлз, хотя в этом нет никакого смысла, раз Дерек все равно не может его понять. – Я просто… Ты напугал меня…  
Дерек не реагирует, только продолжает смотреть прямо на него. Стайлз почти уверен, что он не воспринимает смысл слов, но определенно различает интонации.  
\- Слушай, я… – начинает он, стараясь говорить искренне. – Это слишком сложная тема, чтобы обсуждать ее с тобой, когда ты такой, просто… кончай прятаться в углу, как маленький щенок, которого пнули, и возвращайся назад.  
Стайлз протягивает руку, Дерек быстро переводит на нее взгляд, после чего вновь смотрит Стайлзу в лицо. Он по-прежнему сидит, сгорбившись, и не предпринимает никаких действий к тому, чтобы вернуться в гнездо.  
\- Пожалуйста? – жалобно просит Стайлз.  
Его вторая рука присоединяется к первой, и тогда Дерек срывается с места. С молниеносной скоростью он карабкается к Стайлзу на всех четырех.  
Стайлз принимает его в свои объятья и вновь тычется подбородком ему в макушку, когда волк оказывается для этого достаточно близко. Дерек запихивает ноги обратно под ткань, а Стайлз выдергивает кусок, чтобы укрыть ему плечи, и обхватывает его сверху руками, для безопасности. Они держат друг друга даже крепче, чем раньше.  
\- Прости, – шепчет Стайлз.  
Дерек поворачивает лицо и дышит ему в шею, перед тем, как вновь устроить щеку на груди. Стайлз думает, что это оборотничье «прости».  
Что ж, его это вполне устроит.

~~~

Просыпаться из-за слишком яркого солнца – не самый любимый способ пробуждения Стайлза. Однако именно так начинается следующий день. Дерек по-прежнему придавливает его и практически дышит ему в волосы, настолько они близко. Стайлз стонет, когда понимает, что не знает, где его телефон, и что если внутрь проникает так много солнца через то, что осталось от окна, его отец, вероятно, звонил ему как минимум раз.  
Стайлз планировал сказать отцу, что провел ночь у Скотта, и надеялся, что тот звонил только однажды и решил, что они еще спят. Собственно, он так и сделает. В конце концов, это правда. Они проспали.  
Просто в данном случае «они» – это не Стайлз и Скотт.  
Стайлз практически уверен, что стал бы причиной сердечного приступа и свел бы отца в могилу раньше времени, если бы сказал ему, что они с Дереком не завели будильник, упс.  
Кстати, о Дереке, которого разбудил стон Стайлза: оборотень ворочается на нем, слегка одуревший и все еще полусонный, не подумайте плохого.  
Тело над ним замирает, и Стайлз на короткое мгновение радуется, что препарат рассосался, а потом его резко заполняет страхом. Будучи в своем уме, Дерек вряд ли обрадуется, проснувшись рядом со Стайлзом, даже несмотря на то, что Дерек-зверь виноват в этом в первую очередь. Это единственное оправдание, на которое Стайлз надеется.  
\- У… Привет, Дерек. Утречко, – говорит Стайлз, пытаясь, чтобы его голос звучал радостно, и отчаянно переигрывая.  
Глаза Дерека встречаются с его, и Стайлз ничего не может с собой поделать, с трудом глотая, когда горло внезапно сжимается.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Стайлз, не получив ответа.  
Стайлз задумывается, полностью ли вывелся препарат, в то время как оборотень продолжает смотреть на Стайлза, не произнося ни слова. Хух. Может быть, нормальный Дерек и Дерек-зверь не так уж и различаются, в конце-то концов.  
\- Отлично, – наконец отвечает Дерек, и Стайлз чувствует облегчение, что все закончилось.  
\- Это хорошо. Никаких побочных эффектов. Круто. Что ж, как много ты… помнишь?  
Дерек бросает на него злой взгляд, и Стайлз поднимает руки в защитном жесте.  
\- Я просто спросил, чтобы восполнить пробелы в случившемся, если это необходимо. Судя по выражению твоего лица, очевидно, ты все помнишь, так что… это хорошо.  
Стайлз знает, что его сердце пустилось вскачь, знает, что Дерек может слышать это. Однако он не может успокоиться, он слишком смущён тем, что случилось в прошедшую ночь и боится того, как отреагирует Дерек.  
Тот все еще молча смотрит на него, и Стайлз начинает скучать по Дереку-зверю. Смешно, но с ним было проще общаться. Стайлз мог, по крайней мере, прочитать волка, выражение его лица и язык тела выдавали все, что тот думает. Но Дерек, даже в лучшие времена, подобен статуе. Стайлзу хочется, чтобы он хотя бы моргнул.  
\- Прости, – внезапно говорит Дерек, и все что Стайлз может сделать – это моргнуть в ответ. Извинения были последней вещью в списке того, что он ожидал от Дерека.  
\- Эм. За что? Я имею в виду, это не было по-настоящему твоей виной.  
\- Нет, было, – говорит Дерек, вставая, и Стайлз одновременно испытывает от этого облегчение и разочарование.  
Он отворачивается от Стайлза, и тот обнаруживает себя уставившимся на напряженную линию его спины.  
\- Нет, действительно не было. Они опоили тебя, приятель. И, по правде говоря, все в порядке, потому что я, магический засранец, умудрился удержать тебя от убийства меня, – бледнеет Стайлз. – Прости, что заключил тебя в ловушку, кстати. Вероятно, это было не круто в том состоянии, в котором ты находился.  
Нос Дерека снова воспроизводит нечто среднее между пыхтением и фырканьем.  
\- Это было не круто, – говорит он, и Стайлз морщится.  
\- Прости. Вероятно, прошлой ночью я сделал много вещей, которые тебе не понравились.  
Дерек внезапно приближается к нему, и Стайлз жалеет, что его ноги все еще в ловушке, и он не сможет сбежать, каким бы бессмысленным это не казалось. Оборотень выглядит так, будто собирается что-то сказать, но в последнюю секунду передумывает и лишь плотно сжимает кулаки.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Стайлз, сердце которого стучит, как отбойный молоток. Потом он вспоминает, как играл с Дереком-зверем и делает гримасу. – Если ты насчет игры руками… Прости. Я… нам обоим было скучно, да?  
\- Это не насчет игры руками, – говорит Дерек мрачно.  
\- Тогда в чем дело? – выпаливает Стайлз, у которого кончается терпение.  
\- Ты… – начинает Дерек, но останавливается, словно пытаясь лучше подобрать слова. – Ты позволил моему волку пометить тебя?  
Стайлз не может понять, каким образом это оказалось лучшим подбором слов.  
\- Прости?..  
Дерек издает недовольное ворчание и объясняет:  
\- Сейчас ты пахнешь, как я.  
\- Ладно… Ну, и?.. – Стайлз все еще не понимает, почему это должно иметь значение.  
\- И теперь мой волк тоже хочет тебя, ясно?!  
Вначале Стайлз не знает, что делать с этим заявлением, но потом цепляется к одному очень важному ключевому слову.  
\- Тоже? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Что ты имеешь в виду под «тоже»?  
Дерек скалит зубы, явно считая, что это вполне приемлемый способ ответить кому-либо, а Стайлз выпутывается из кучи тряпок. Он оказывается на ногах удивительно быстро для себя, но у него сейчас нет времени для неуклюжести.  
Он подходит к Дереку вплотную и требовательно спрашивает:  
\- Ты хочешь меня?  
Дерек рычит и угрожающе склоняется над Стайлзом. Он пытается запугать его, чтобы тот все бросил, перепугался и убежал прочь. Стайлз знает это, знает, что именно поэтому Дерек позволяет своим глазам наполниться красным.  
\- Нет, – говорит Стайл и целует его прямо в губы. Возможно, если в ближайшие двадцать секунд ему не разорвут горло, Стайлз посмеется над тем, как Дерек замолотил руками, когда их рты встретились, и продолжал молотить, когда Стайлз не отпустил его.  
Когда Стайлз отстраняется, Дерек выглядит более шокированным, чем если бы тот превратился в единорога прямо у него на глазах. Проходит лишь мгновение, перед тем как жесткие руки Дерека заключают Стайлза в ловушку. По сути, Дерек тащит захваченного пленника назад в гнездо из тряпок и приземляется сверху.  
На этот раз губы Дерека находят его. Их языки сталкиваются, в то время как Стайлз борется с Дереком за доминирование в поцелуе. В конце концов Дерек побеждает, когда кусает Стайлза за уголок рта и пользуется преимуществом удивленного вздоха, который заставляет того приоткрыть рот. Стайлз подчиняется и позволяет Дереку погрузиться в его рот, и сосать и покусывать его губы. Он невольно встряхивает Дерека после особенно грубого укуса, и руки Дерека сжимаются на его боках.  
Оборотень отрывается от рта Стайлза и проделывает носом путь вниз к его челюсти, давая шанс отдышаться. Стайлз хватает ртом воздух и думает о том, что Дерек делал прошлой ночью.  
\- Так что… – начинает Стайлз, замолкая, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, когда Дерек достигает его уха и впивается зубами в чувствительную плоть под ним. – Твой волк … он пометил меня запахом или чего?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему?  
Дерек отстраняется, и Стайлз жалобно скулит, протестуя против этого. Тем не менее он внимательно слушает то, что Дерек говорит дальше.  
\- Потому что ты пометил меня первым.  
\- Что? – моргает Стайлз.  
\- Когда ты терся своим подбородком о мою голову. Ты помечал меня.  
\- Нет, я… ОМГ, я действительно его пометил! Святый Боже, что со мной не так? Я практически соблазнил твоего волка!  
\- Это случилось не только из-за тебя, – говорит Дерек твердо. – Хотя ты не упростил дело. Мой волк знал, что я хотел тебя, и поэтому вел себя так. Вот почему все случившееся – моя вина.  
\- О… – говорит Стайлз, затем, подняв бровь, комментирует: – Я думаю, чтобы обвинять кого-то, нужно, чтобы произошло что-то плохое, а я не считаю случившееся чем-то плохим. Нет, это определенно что-то хорошее. Очень хорошее, – он гладит короткие волосы на шее Дерека, встречаясь с ним глазами. Потом хитро улыбается. – Итак, насчет этого влечения. Думаю, мне нужна демонстрация.  
Взгляд, которым одаривает его Дерек, заставляет член в штанах зашевелиться. Дерек рычит и ныряет вниз, покусывая губы Стайлза до тех пор, пока они не становятся цвета спелой вишни. Его руки проникают под футболку Стайлза, пальцы пробегают между ребрами, находя путь к груди.  
Дерек лишь успевает поднять футболку Стайлза к подмышкам, когда внезапно его голова дергается вверх, и он смотрит на окно.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Стайлз, задыхаясь.  
\- Скотт.  
Чудом мозг Стайлза реагирует на это, и он немного отстраняется, чтобы приподняться.  
\- Скотт здесь? – спрашивает он.  
\- Вероятно, ищет тебя.  
\- Ох, дерьмо. Сколько времени? Дерьмо.  
Они оба поднимаются, Дерек подтягивает Стайлза за руку. Это необычное проявление заботы с его стороны, и Стайлз наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
Они слышат голос Скотта:  
\- Дерек! Дерек, ты здесь?! Там была гора трупов, и я не могу найти Стайлза! Дерек!  
Они спускаются по лестнице, и Скотт улавливает их сердцебиения до того, как они прикасаются к входной двери.  
\- Слава Богу, – говорит Скотт, увидев своего лучшего друга. – Стайлз, твой отец позвонил на домашний, и я такой «ага, он здесь, мы собираемся завтракать», а он захотел поговорить с тобой, но я сказал, что ты уже в джипе, и повесил трубку супер-быстро. И я звонил тебе на сотовый, а ты не отвечал, так что я отследил его, он был на складе рядом с горой тел, настоящих окровавленных тел, а тебя там не было, но я смог унюхать, что ты там был. Я не знал, жив ты или мертв, и не хотел, чтобы твой отец убил меня, за то, что я врал ему.  
\- Скотт. Все нормально, я в порядке, – говорит Стайлз, хлопая его по плечу. Он тронут тем, насколько Скотт встревожен.  
\- Слава Богу! Потому что вечером у меня свидание с Эллисон, и я не могу отменить его.  
Хотя нет, он совершенно не тронут, и вроде как хочет прямо сейчас дать Скотту в нос.  
И не он один. Дерек рычит и встает перед Стайлзом:  
\- Кое-что случилось прошлой ночью, но об этом уже позаботились. Ты не должен об этом беспокоиться.  
\- Круто, – говорит Скотт, вновь развеселившись и явно не встревоженный резней, которую обнаружил. Он уже снова на Эллисон-автопилоте; он даже не замечает, насколько изнасилованными выглядят губы Стайлза.  
Пришибленный любовью идиот все-таки умудряется сделать, по крайней мере, одну полезную вещь. Он выуживает из кармана телефон Стайлза и вручает ему.  
\- Вот. Ты бы лучше позвонил отцу.  
\- Ага, – говорит Стайлз, – спасибо.  
\- Пока, Стайлз! – говорит Скотт, помахав на прощание рукой, и уходит.  
Стайлз вздыхает, вновь глядя на Дерека. Тот качает головой, и Стайлз слегка улыбается.  
\- Даа, не понимаю, почему я все еще так сильно его люблю. Но он мой лучший друг, и я ему вечно предан. Что я могу сказать? Дай мне минутку, ага? – говорит Стайлз, размахивая телефоном.  
Дерек кивает и отходит назад на крыльцо.  
Стайлз нажимает кнопку быстрого набора и ждет, пока его отец поднимет трубку.  
\- Алло?  
\- Привет, отец. Такое впечатление, что я пропустил твои звонки. Прости. Ты знаешь, каким отвлекающим может быть Скотт.  
\- Да уж, знаю, – отвечает отец. – Где ты сейчас?  
\- В лесу, – говорит Стайлз, и Дерек вздрагивает. Стайлз улыбается ему, перед тем как сказать: – Скотт и я собираемся побегать, для тренировки по лакроссу, ну и типа того. Круто?  
\- Да, это здорово. Я поговорю с тобой позже, ребенок.  
\- Увидимся позже, отец. Люблю тебя.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя.  
Стайлз отключается и засовывает телефон назад в карман своей грязной толстовки. Улыбка расплывается у него на лице, и он делает несколько шагов, чтобы встать перед Дереком. Тот смотрит на него в упор потемневшими глазами.  
Стайлз улыбается ему в лицо:  
\- Итак, на чем мы остановились?


End file.
